Love Arrows Can Help
by Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi
Summary: When the Scouts have Love Arrows love or disaster comes. Definitely both.
1. Chapter 1

*I don't own Sailor Moon. I just own the Blue, Red, Green, and Yellow Mask. They're the good reincarnations of the generals/Shiten'ou/ The Four Kings of Heaven. Or whatever you want to call them. but they're good and they're friends with Darien and Andrew. Them with Tuxedo Mask are called The Masks. And I made Raye and Mina go to the same school as the girls and so the boys. The Doom and Gloom Girls are causing chaos.

Love arrows can help.

(Mina's dream &amp; POV)

I am dreaming I'm in a beautiful yellow dress in a castle? "Hello Mina." a voice said. "Where am I? Who are you?" I asked. "(Giggle) I am your mother. I am Allana the Queen of Venus and we're at the castle." Allana explained. "You're my mother! I'm on the planet Venus!" I shouted. "Yes, it is time I give you something very important to you and your fellow scouts. Come with me to the treasury." My mother ordered.

I followed her from countless rooms to the treasury. There in the middle of the treasury we saw five golden arrows. "You know the goddesses Aphrodite and Venus. Well, they are the same and we are her descendants." My mother explained to me. "Wow." Was all I could say.

"These five arrows here are for you and your friends. I know this wrong but I'll tell you the identities of the Princess of the Inner Solar System. Serena Tsukino Princess Serenity of the Moon daughter of Queen Serenity, Amy Anderson the Princess of Mercury daughter of Queen Athari of Mercury, Rei Hino Princess of Mars daughter of Queen Aarla of Mars, Lita Kino Princess of Jupiter daughter of Queen Eelysa of Jupiter, and finally you Mina Aino Princess of Venus, Serena's soul mate is the Prince of the Earth while the rest of you her Princess guardians are the Prince of the Earth generals are your soul mates. These arrows will find each of your guys soul mate. The way to use these is you just throw like a spear on the night of a full moon together the arrows will then fly through the night till it reaches them the arrow will land on their back, as soon as you pass them or someone mentions your names, or they look for them the arrows will activate. When they activate it will reveal to the Prince and his Generals about who you are. The Prince of he Earth Endymion soul mate of Princess Serenity, Leader of the Generals General Kunzite soul mate of you Princess Mina, General Zoisite soul mate of Princess Amy, General Jadeite soul mate of Princess Rei, General Nephrite soul mate of Princess Lita. These arrows make them love, praise you, but most importantly try to get you guys as their girlfriends and when all you guys are old enough to be their wives. The arrows will let them remember everything of your relationship before the arrows are activated because you already found them but they won't remember how they had the idea of pursuing you or the other scouts. The arrows will only be visible to you and the others scouts after you shoot them, to see them they will glow on the soul mates back in an outline of an arrow with your planet symbol, but to remove them you have your first kiss with them and snag it from their back. It is reusable when you and your friends have your kids give this to them. Remember 5 things. 1. This also they'll love as the scouts and yourselves. 2. Don't tell your soul mate about this. Your past father still doesn't now about this. 3. The last thing don't worry all of your soul mates are already madly in love with you the arrows will increase the love to make you their girlfriends, it gives them courage so to speak. 4. These will give the power to be resisted to brain-washing. Unlike you and the scouts that are born with it. 5. The arrows will last forever. Now here are the love arrows." She told me.

When she handed me the arrows I found out they had our planets symbols on the golden arrows. "My time is short, just know I'm proud of you and I will always been proud of you. When you wake up from this dream trip, you'll back in your bed and have the arrows. Say hello to everyone when you wake up for me. Bye Mina you'll be in my heart always. I love you."

(End of dream)

"Um … excuse me Mina, sorry to wake you up but, why do you have five golden arrows with the Sailor Scout's planet symbols on them." said Artemis nudging me to wake up. "Artemis I think it's time for a scout meeting with the girls at the temple I'll explain about the arrows there ok."

(Author's POV)

After Mina told the other scouts her dream they were going all like "Ooohh" and "Aaahh". "Whoa thank Queen Allana for your dream and this is a no brainer shoot these during the next full moon to get our soul mates. I still can't believe I already met my soul mate. I hope it isn't Melvin." Said Serena hoping for it. "Meatball Head, what makes you think that for all we know the Prince of the Earth is Melvin." Rei countered. "What did you say pyro?!" Serena screeched at her. "Girls, there's no need for fighting. What I think we should be doing is trying to get the rainbow crystals from them and the nega-verse. The masks have 2 while the nega-verse have 3, and we only have 2. We need to have them all to find Serena's Imperium Silver Crystal." Ami said entering the conversation. "Oh come on Ami, you know and we know that you want to go with the idea with the love arrows and see are our soul mates. Right?" Everybody except the cats said. Amy just sighed "Yeah." While the cats just sweat dropped. "I have to say thank you to Queen Allana for giving us this information. Now all we have … to … do … is … hello?" Luna couldn't finish the girls were to caught up in talking about the love arrows. "Luna in all fairness do you want to go to a walk since they're in their own little world." Artemis suggested. "Yeah, this boy talk is driving me crazy." Luna answered and leaving with him. "So anybody know when is the next full moon?" Lita questioned. "It's tonight." Amy answered. "Great, now we have to do is wait for these babies to be activated then The Five Princess of the Inner Solar will have boyfriends!" Serena exclaimed happily. "Yay!" They all cheered. "Ok tonight we launch these bad boys." Lita said. "Yeah, but I wonder who is our soul mates?" Mina questioned. "Yeah." Everybody sighed thinking they were devilishly handsome.

(Author's POV The Mask turn)

"Okay we now know we are The Masks. We have to find the Princesses of the Inner Solar System to help them find their Moon Princess with her Imperium Silver Crystal which are now the Rainbow Crystals which we have 2, the Sailor Scouts who we protect has 2, while the Nega-verse have 3. We need them for the Princess." Darien explains to Jake, Nate, Zack, and Kevin. "Yeah I just wish we knew who they are." Zack said. The others agreed. "We will find them whatever it takes." Kevin reassured them.

(A/N: Forgive me for the short paragraphs.)

(Author's POV at night in the park)

"This day is just awesome we've find out I am Moon Princess and her guardian princess are, I didn't run into that jerk Darien, and now we going to get our soul mates." Serena said happily. "Now let's launch this arrows!" Lita exclaimed. "Yeah." Everybody responded as they threw the arrows. "Look at them go." Rei said in awe. "Yup, after this there will be no more 'He looks like my old boyfriend.', from on there'll be just my soul mate." Lita said approvingly. "Yay!" the girls exclaimed while Lita sweat dropped.

"Well seeing it's like near 8 I'm going home. Nobody wants the Inner Solar System Princesses out late." Lita yawned going home. "Ditto see you girls tomorrow." The other girls say going home also.

(Author's POV but arrow's are talking)

"Weeeeee. I love flying!" Said the Moon arrow happily. "Yeah we haven't flown since the Silver Millennium." Called the Mercury arrow. "Does everybody remember whose back they're going to land on?" spoke the Venus arrow. ""Yup." The other arrows shouted. "Wow, what a coincidence the Prince of the Earth and his Generals together, let's get the scouts their soul mates!" said again the Venus arrow. "Yeah!" the others cheered. "Let's go land on their back's." The arrows said going through the open sliding door to the correct back.

(Author's POV arrows landing on the Prince and Generals)

"Huh?" Five guys suddenly said while getting on their feet because they felt something on their back. "What's with you guys?" they said together. "This is weird." Zack said to all. "Yup." The other four said. "So why did you guys say 'Huh' for?" Darien question. "I felt something on my back." Kevin told them. "Me too?" They said questioning what happen. "It felt like a fly." Jake describe it. "Ditto." They said again. They ended walking up to Darien's mirror the was in the hallway to check what was on their back's but nothing was there.

"Hmm, must've been a fly." Darien said since he saw nothing. "Yup." Said the others. "Well we better go home we have a test in the morning and I want to get a hundred." Zack said. "Oh my goodness, Zack you're so like Amy with grades." Jake groaned. The second Jake said "Amy" Zack spaced out because a vision came to him of the Princess of Mercury the fog that surrounded her cleared out and revealed her and changed into Sailor Mercury and Amy Anderson. His heart pounded in his chest as he experience love for her. "Gasp." Zack groaned. "Whoa, dude are you ok you spaced out there for a second there." Nathan said worriedly. "I know who my soul mate is." Zack told them. "Who?" They questioned. "Amy. But there's more about her she's Sailor Mercury and the Princess of Mercury." He told again. "WHAT!?" They shouted. "Yes, ever better, tomorrow after I get an A+ on that test I'm going to tell her I love her and I know who she is. But most of all I have to get her to be my girlfriend." Zack said planning to do tomorrow. The guys just sweat dropped out of the weirdness happening in front of them. "Forget what I about Amy he's now like Lita or Mina all boy crazy but he is girl crazy for her." Like Zack, Kevin and Nathan spaced out and had visions of the Jupiter and Venus Princesses. The fog was leaving revealing them they changed to Sailor Jupiter and Venus then to Lita and Mina. Then they felt love for them. "Whoa, are two ok? You two were like Zack for a second." Darien said with concern. "We know who the Jupiter and Venus Princesses are." "Who?" Darien asked. "Lita and Mina." Nathan and Jake simply said. "I have to get the girl I love to be girlfriend then I'll be the happiest man alive! And I know just how to …" Nathan was saying before he was interrupted by Kevin and Zack. "What do you mean you'll be the happiest man I'll be …" Kevin and Zack both said saying who'll be the happiest man. Which turned to into an argument of who'll be the happiest man with the girl they love. "Man, doesn't this remind you of Rei …" Jake said before he was cut off by having a vision of the Princess of Mars changing to Sailor Mars then to Rei. With experiencing love for her. "Wow the Mars Princess, Sailor Mars, and Rei are the same person. And FYI I was going to say 'and Serena fighting.' But now I going to enter the fight of be will be the happiest man with their love." Jake said entering the of who'll will be the happiest man. Before the vision took over the reincarnated Prince of the Earth said "How? What? What the heck is going on?". Finally the vision took over him. He saw his beloved Moon Princess who turned into Sailor Moon then Serena then the most glorious feeling took over him for her love. Then as if it wasn't enough they all had visions of who they were of their past life in pieces. "Enough guys just face I will be more happier than you guys because everybody knows Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon have a thing, and it's true because I love her she's my Moon Princess and Serena." Said Darien with glory that he beat them in the game of love. "Ok." The guys mumbled. "Ok we know Zack's plan to woo Amy, my plan is fairly simple I'll give Serena a rose. What about you guys?" Darien asked. "My plan is easy make a cake for Lita." Nathan answered. "Mine is giving Rei a romantic poem." Jake answered as well. "Mine is giving Mina chocolate hearts." Kevin finally answered. "But before we do any of that we have to go home and study." Zack interfered "Okay, bye Dare" they said leaving. "Bye guys." Darien said.

(Author's POV next morning at school)

"Hi guys." Serena said happily. "Wow, you're here early." Said Rei surprised. "Yeah I couldn't sleep because of we did last night." Serena explained. "Ditto." The other girls agreed . "What did you guys do last night?" asked Melvin and Molly suddenly popping out nowhere. "Ahh! Don't do that." screamed the girls. "Oh what we did … um … we went roller blading." The girls to cover up the love arrow's topic. "Oh." Melvin and Molly said while Melvin continued talking "Hey did you guys here about Darien, Jake, Kevin, Nathan, and Zack?" "No. What happened?" all the girls inquired. "Well apparently last night they found love with five girls who go here and they will confessed their love for each girl today." Melvin told them. "Oh, Darien must've found about his true feelings about me. Of course I'll accept his love for me." Rei said happily. But everyone just sweat dropped at this because there was no spark between them no matter how hard she tried. "You know what I need to talk to Rei real quick, excuse us." Mina said quickly taking Rei with her. "Wow, what with the secret talk now?" Rei asked. "Don't you remember your soul mate is one of the Prince of the Earth generals. Not Darien got it." Mina said slapping (not really) her into reality. "Yes Mom." Rei said. "Good." Mina said after. "Good morning everyone, today let's get …" Ms. Haruna said before (enter knock on door) "… hold on class. (open door) Hello, may I help you?" "Yeah, you can, sorry to interrupt your class but I have gifts to five girls here Mina Aino, Amy Anderson, Rei Hino, Lita Kino, and Serena Tsukino apparently have secret admirers, for Mina chocolate hearts that say "I LOVE YOU MINA!" ,Amy a math problem, Rei a romantic poem, Lita a homemade cake, and finally for Serena a dozen roses with a note. These gifts are from my shop I'm here to deliver them. By the way I'm Amador." The guy named Amador listed the gifts that girls got. The girls all swoon because of the gifts they got after Amy finished the math problem she had got all heart eyes. Because when it was finished it said " you + me = love ". Serena's note said " My Dear Princess Serenity or Serena of the Moon at last I've been awakened your Dear Prince Endymion now I will search for you. Because I am your soul mate and will always be there for you and I will find you my love. However far apart we my be, Love will always carry me closer to thee." (A/N: Classic Tuxedo Mask quote) Then she swooned. Every girl in their class got jealous including Ms. Haruna. The rest of the day was alright. Until they reached the Arcade Crown.

(Author's POV Darien's Apartment)

"Sure we could play these songs at your request to your crushes. Just what are their names?" asked a man from the radio. " We want it to be a secret. Put them as 'The Princesses of the Inner Solar System' and us as 'The Earth Prince and his Generals' please. " answered Darien. "Okay?" the radio guy said weirdly.

(Author's POV at the Crown)

"What are you guys so happy about?" questioned Andrew as he saw 5 over happy girls. "Somebody gave us gifts. That someone was a secret admirer." They creepily giggled and said at the same time with goo goo eyes. 'I better go.' Andrew thought to himself. He walked back to his counter to wipe it and turned on the radio to listen while doing it. "These special songs goes to The Princesses of the Inner Solar System by The Earth Prince and his Generals." the radio spoke before putting the song on. The girls of course gasp.

She don't leave makeup  
After her kiss  
All the boys at night  
Think that she's theirs

All the secrets that you keep?  
Might get spoken while you sleep...

And all the boys and I  
All the boys and I  
Love her madly  
All the boys and I,  
All the girls and I, too,  
(Oh, oh!)  
Picture girls we want so badly  
Isn't she a dream come true?

Closer now...  
And closer still...  
Then it's closer to her  
Til she knows you're there

And all our secrets that you keep?  
Might get spoken while you sleep...

And all the boys and I  
All the boys and I  
Love her madly  
All the boys and I,  
All the girls and I, too,  
(Oh, oh!)  
Picture girls we want so badly  
Isn't she a dream come true?

She came here to entertain you  
You'll fall hard into her charm...

And all the boys and I  
All the boys and I  
Love her madly  
All the boys and I  
All the girls and I, too,  
(Oh, oh!)  
Picture girls we want so badly  
Isn't she a dream come true?

All the boys and I  
All the boys and I  
Love her madly  
All the boys and I,  
All the girls and I, too,  
(Oh, oh!)  
Picture girls we want so badly  
Isn't she a dream come true!?

(Next song)

I'm no superman

I can't take your hand

And fly you anywhere

You want to go (yeah)

I can't read your mind

Like a billboard sign

And tell you everything  
You want to hear, but

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah, I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero

Searching high and low  
Trying every road  
If I see your face  
I'll barely know (yeah)

I'll put my trust in fate  
That you will come my way  
And if it's right  
It's undeniable, yeah

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero

(Next Song)

Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All are belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
We'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

(Next Song)

Oh yeah  
Oh yeah

So scared of breaking it  
That you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters  
I will never send  
Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem  
You'd rather cover up  
I'd rather let them bleed  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free (Oh yeah)

I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)

Girl, you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back

Your salty skin and how  
It mixes in with mine  
The way it feels to be  
Completely intertwined  
Not that I didn't care  
It's that I didn't know  
It's not what I didn't feel,  
It's what I didn't show  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free

I am in misery  
And there ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)

Girl, you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back

You say your faith is shaken  
And you may be mistaken  
To keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused  
So far away from you  
I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to run

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?  
Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah?  
Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?  
Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah?

I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)

_[3x]_  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back

(Next Song)

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey

But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star–  
One without a permanent scar?  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey, hey (mmm)  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey, hey (yeah)

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who was too afraid to fly so he never did land

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way?  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?  
Was it everything you wanted to find?  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken?  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance, five-hour phone conversation?  
The best soy latte that you ever had and me

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way?

And tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?

And tell me, did you fall for a shooting star,  
One without a permanent scar?  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself?

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
And did you fall for a shooting star, fall for a shooting star?  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
And now you're lonely looking for yourself out there.

(Next Song)

I miss the taste of a sweeter life  
I miss the conversation  
I'm searching for a song tonight  
I'm changing all of the stations

I like to think that we had it all  
We drew a map to a better place  
But on that road I took a fall  
Oh baby why did you run away?

I was there for you  
In your darkest times  
I was there for you  
In your darkest nights

But I wonder where were you?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me

So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following

I hear your voice in my sleep at night  
Hard to resist temptation  
'Cause something strange has come over me  
And now I can't get over you  
No, I just can't get over you

I was there for you  
In your darkest times  
I was there for you  
In your darkest nights

But I wonder where were you?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me

So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Oh oh oh

Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest time  
Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest nights

Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest time  
Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest nights

But I wonder where were you?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me

So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following

"Those songs were again for the Princesses of the Inner Solar System from The Earth Prince and his Generals. The first song was for all of them and called 'All the Boys' By Panic! At the Disco, second was for the Princess of the Moon and was called 'Hero' By Sterling Knight, the third was for the Princess of Mercury called 'The Great Escape' By Boys Like Girls, fourth was for the Princess of Mars called 'Misery' By Maroon 5, fifth song was for the Princess of Jupiter called 'Drops of Jupiter' By Train, and the last song was for the Princess of Venus called 'Maps' also by Maroon 5." the radio announced who the songs were for again.

"Wow, Valentine's Day is early I guess." said Andrew. But for Amy, Lita, Mina, Rei, and Serena they went to the girls restroom in the arcade to gossip about what just happened.

"OH MY GOD!" They all screamed after checking the coast was clear. "They did that for us!?" Mina exclaimed. "Of course Mina!" Rei screamed. "That song *moan* my heart was fluttering all throughout the songs." moan Serena. "Agreed." said the girls. In their happiness they didn't hear their communicators beep multiple times.

(AN: If Sailor Moon story line had the Shittennou or Generals which ever you want to call them back to the side of good again and they could transform and fight monsters from evil with the Sailor Scouts or Senshi and Tuxedo Mask or Kamen and I own it. I would make the guys transformations 50% Bad ass, 49% Manly, and 1% Gay. Why 'cause I could if I owned it. Also if somebody can make an amv of Sailor Moon to 'Maps' or any other songs here I'll be so happy. :) For my ideal All the Boys Sailor Moon amv it would be Allan, Darien, Prince Diamond, and Seyia sing to Serena. For Hero Darien singing to Serena, or Zoisite singing to Amy, or Jadeite sing to Rei, or Nephrite sing to Lita, or Kunzite to Mina. what I just type goes to the other songs to.)


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Blue, Red, Green, and Yellow Mask design which is the only thing I own is the same as Tuxedo Mask but without the top hat and they have another mask in their signature colors on a little chain on the first button of their respective dress shirts. The masks on the chains is for their attacks. And their names their tuxedos are blue, red, green and red. Also if you want to know their names are. Jake Walt, Nathan Black, Zack Gordon, and Kevin Martin. The attacks are 'Blue Mask Whirlpool' Where Blue Mask gets his second mask between his left index and middle finger and throws it at the enemy's feet it enlarges and spins to make a circle to cover the enemy underneath and as the name suggests it becomes a whirlpool. Red's is 'Red Mask BonFire' He grabs his mask like Blue and throws it at the enemy but as the name suggest it crates a BonFire. Green's is 'Green Mask Thunder and Lighting' he grabs from the opposite from hand and sticks to the enemy anywhere and the enemy gets electrocuted. Yellow's is 'Yellow Mask Illusions' he grabs his second mask like Green and puts it on the enemy's eyes and the mask gives the enemy illusions and make it dizzy. To transform Blue uses a blue mask, Red uses a red mask, Green uses a green mask, and you get the idea. Like Tuxedo they can produce roses in their signature color as well as other colors. To de-transform they take them off while Darien takes off his bowtie. Like Darien and Serena the Generals teases them and are friends with Andrew. And all of them are in high school and in middle. Darien and the guys sophomores and the girls are in their 3 year of middle school.)

Chapter 2

(Author's POV in the secret base)

"Artemis they're not picking up. Why aren't they answering? They're supposed to answer then got to the fight that's happening with the Nega-verse of the day and try not to get any Nega-goop on their uniforms." Luna growled. "Didn't you hear the songs for them upstairs Lun-Lun. Besides The Masks seem to have the Nega-verse monster of the day handle." Artemis replied. "While at least MY NAME isn't for both genders!" Luna growled angrily again. "Touche." Artemis commented and continued while looking at his monitor. "Besides The Masks are doing a pretty good job. I mean with Tuxedo Mask's roses and cane, Blue's water like Amy, Red's fire like Rei, Green's Thunder and Lighting like Lita, and Yellow's power over illusions are great. I'm mean they do protect the scouts give them some credit, not all men can't be bad. Besides there's Hercules and I." He winked. Luna just screeched "DON'T EVER BRING UP HERCULES AGAIN OR YOU WON'T BARE KITTENS!" "YES,LUNA!" Artemis screamed in fear.

* * *

(Author's POV The Mask's)

"Hey, do you guys think the girls heard the radio?" asked Red mask and continued "Because if they did we're gonna them to be our girlfriends so much faster." "*groan* I knew he was going to forget the plan. The first step of the plan: Give the girls our surprises, check. 2. Get the radio to play the songs, check. 3. Get this monster, on it. 4. Say our sentences with some of the lyrics in them so they can hint at our identities, going to. 5. Again tell them the same sentences to them but in civilian form, going to. 6. If the steps doesn't go out as plan then we to plan B just tell them who we are." Yellow Mask being quite annoyed while he revised it. "Red Mask BonFire!" Red Mask yelled and threw his mask at the Nega-Verse monster named Omega. "YOU WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION TO WHAT I WAS SAYING!" Yellow Mask yelled. While the others just sweat dropped in annoyance. "When will Jake learn to listen." the other Masks muttered and smacked their heads with their hands. "I WAS LISTENING. You guys have to give me more credit." "Oh." the other Masks said in surprised. "Wait where are the girls?" Tuxedo Mask asked his comrades. "My bet is that they are still swooning because of those songs." Red Mask told the team. "I think so too, besides it's 2:38 they should be at the Crown if Serena was early to school." Blue mask said. "Oh well, plans do change we'll do step 1. Let's just be men and tell them our sentences and who we are and give them the rainbow crystals, step 2. we'll leave a some roses with a romantic note that has the sentences with some the song lyrics on their window sills at night so that in the morning they find and will be awed. Step 3. is step 5." Yellow Mask told the team. "This is a good plan. All right let's leave people are starting to gather." Green Mask commented and told the team. "Got it." they responded and they left to de-transform.

* * *

(Author's POV back to the secret base)

"The people are going to be disappointed in the Sailor Scouts now all because they didn't destroy the monster. I now that I look forward to their happiness it's just that it's distracting them right now. I have to get them out of that trance. Even though I don't really want to because they look so happy." Luna groaned. " That's your love for them, Luna. I had that same feeling when Mina and I were facing the Dark Agency. It was how she got the red ribbon from her first monster of the day 'Narcissus' she developed a crush on him I was so happy for her but I knew it had to end so I told her who I was, of course she didn't believe me but in the end she believed me and she destroyed him. Though I didn't say anything I saw a tear on her cheek it and also saw it again when she defeated Danburite Leader of the Dark Agency who was also Phantom Ace who help her, his purpose of his reincarnation was to make her fall in love with him then break her heart, because she broke his heart in the Silver Millennium when he was Adonis because she was starting to fall in love with Kunzite. Ever since that day when the Dark Agency was destroyed I knew what that tear was, it was the 'Tear of Betrayal'. Because I had it once." Artemis explained. "Oh, Artemis I had no idea." Luna gasped. "Don't worry Lun-Lun it's in the past now. Remember they're getting their soul mates, soon she'll forget about Narcissus. Come on now let's wake them up." He suggested. "That's the only time i'll let you use that nick name." Luna muttered.

From the stairs of the Secret Base they climbed to the Sailor Scouts who after their trip to the restroom had returned to their booth and had ordered milkshakes, cheese burgers, and fries. The cats just shrugged their shoulders and went back in the secret base. And planned a good revenge plan for not answering their communicators.

* * *

(Author's POV the Girls)

" I'm so happy today. Not even Darien with-" "Hey Meatball Head, Egg Head, Hot Head, Cook Head, and lets not forget Love Head." Darien, Zack, Jake, Nathan, and Kevin interrupted Serena's sentence. " Oh, Hi." the girls said. The guys weren't surprised by the fact the girls weren't angry at them for calling them by the teasing names, because they had seen their gifts to them through the window so each guy sat next to his soul mate. "as I was saying 'Not even Darien can ruin this blessid day.'" Serena finished while the girls said "True." "True that, Meatball Head as you probably know we confessed our love to five girls today with gifts. I just wish I could've seen her beautiful face when she got it. I'm sure it was a moment of pure happiness and I'm sure she'll be sniffing those **12 gorgeous red roses** with a beautiful blush on her face." Darien said meaningfully. 'Wow, Darien is a romantic ... WAIT ... did he just say he gave a dozen red roses to her! LIKE SERENA/I GOT!?' The girls thought simultaneously while a blushing Serena hid her roses better. "Same here, I gave her a math problem that her **Briliant **beautiful **mind** could understand because she is so smart." Zack said meaningfully too. 'AWW ... WAIT ... WHAT!?' The girls thought again as Amy put away her romantic math problem away. "Again same here, I gave her **a romantic poem**, that I'm sure to make the fire in her heart rise to make her cheeks blush." Jake told everyone at the booth.'OH' The girls thought has Rei put away her poem. "I made her a **homemade cake **that I hoped made her taste buds and stomach dance and sing." Nathan said. 'MY' The girls thought while Lita was mentally thanking her mother who came to the school to pick up the cake. "Those girls will totally fall for you guys like mine who I gave **chocolate hearts to that said 'I LOVE YOU MINA'**." Kevin said directly into Mina's blue eyes. 'GOD!' The girls screamed inside their heads while Mina bit the last chocolate heart that made her choke a bit while blushing madly.

"Whoa, Mina breathe. Andrew can we get some water for her please." Amy yelled. "Sure thing." Andrew called. "Hey girls, can you guys hold some things for us , besides it will probably be best if you did." Darien asked in a polite yet pleading manner. "Sure." came a strained voice of Serena. "Thank you." Came the sincere voices of 5 men. The men then put something in each girls hand and left the Arcade.

The girls looked at their hands. They all had envelops filled with cards saying:

To Serena, AKA Sailor Moon, AKA Princess Serenity:

**I'll be your hero**.

From, Darien AKA Tuxedo Mask AKA Prince Endymion.

To Amy AKA Sailor Mercury AKA Princess Mercury:

**If you need a great escape i'll be there**.

From, Zack AKA Blue Mask AKA General Zoisite.

To Rei AKA Sailor Mars AKA Princess Mars:

**You put me in misery of love**.

From, Jake AKA Red Mask AKA General Jadeite.

To Lita AKA Sailor Jupiter AKA Princess Jupiter:

**Don't think of me as plain Ol' Jane or your ex-boyfriend, think of me as your future boyfriend**.

From, Nathan AKA Green Mask AKA General Nephrite.

To Mina AKA Sailor Venus AKA Princess Venus:

**I'll always follow the map that leads to you**.

From Kevin AKA Yellow Mask AKA General Kunzite.

When Serena continued looking through her envelop she saw two Rainbow Crystals.

"Oh my god!" The girls said in surprised. Because when they looked up to see them leave they saw the outlines of the arrows on their backs.

(AN2: The Nega-Verse monster name I got from can of goldfish feed lame I know. I came up with Lun-Lun now I own something. And I'm gonna be lame for making stupid song references. Also there's no way in hell I'll let this turn into smut. This will be a Fluff.)


End file.
